Watt and Mario in: Paper Mario: Forgotten lives
by SuperPaperWatt
Summary: Trust me folks, this isn't a patched up paper mario RPG that someone came up with. This is a LITTLE suggestive, but anyone who wants to take the time will enjoy. Mario isn't the hero we normally see him as. It takes the help of an old friend to find out and to find out more about herself. The fate of the Mushroom kingdom might just hang in the balance. Yes, bowser is in it.


Paper Mario: Forgotten lives

Warning: this will not be your average Mario story, its much funnier. Still, I can't publish this with a clear conscious unless I mention the adult themes in this story. Its not that bad, but I still have to say it before you get addicted to the story.

Moving on…

Part derp- one

The people at the airport had not been expecting their commute to have been so… odd. The Koopas and Goombas all stared at the sight: A fairly robust Toad carrying one of those preschool safety ropes. She held one end, and a line of girls, about 10 or so, held on to their part of the rope. The odd part? They were all dressed in long dresses in bright colors and tiaras. The Toad turned to her followers.

"Okay, girls, Bathroom break. Then we'll get ready to see our new home!"

The group cheered at the idea… well, at both ideas. They had been cooped up on that plane for hours. They flooded the girls restroom. Though it smelled like a men's porta-potty, that didn't stop the girls from letting out a sigh of relief as they, well, relieved themselves. A lone girl stayed out, a lil' sparky wearing a blue pacifier and white baby bonnet. She looked at the image of _Watt Sparky _staring back at her in the mirror. Though, even the sight of her own face brought back painful memories.

"Oh, baby…" echoed a disembodied voice. Watt felt her reality change, the mirror becoming a red blur staring back through frosted glass. "can you do me a favor, baby?"

"Yes, friend," Watt felt herself say in a soft voice. These memories have haunted her for over ten years now. Every time she can find herself unable to say anything else. The top of a frosted glass cage opened, and Watt was removed from it without her being able to struggle.

"I need you to stay perfectly still and silent." The blur said as Watt's vision made it materialize into a shy guy. Watt obeyed, unable to resist her memories playing back in her mind. The shy guy took out a package with a needle. It pushed Watt's head back slowly and prepared the needle. Watt always remembers what comes next, The shy guy put pink ink into the needle and slowly and painfully injected a small amount into Watt's left cheek, then followed suit on her right cheek.

"Now you'll be irresistible, baby." The shy guy said as Watt passed out from the pain.

As she did, she found herself staring at the mirror again, knowing it was all just a flashback, but still thought that it felt real every time. She stared at the still intact pink ovals on her cheeks in the mirror, holding back tears from the thought that they do just look like natural blush, just like everyone says.

A goomba wearing a pointy cone princess hat exited her stall and jumped onto the bathroom counter next to Watt to wash her face. Watt quickly disguised any sadness she was feeling.

"Watt," The goomba started, "Now that we're back in our homeland , do you think someone will like us?"

"I sure hope so, Goomie." Watt answered, not wanting to talk right now.

"I know you will, Watt." the goomba named Goomie said, thinking it would comfort Watt. "You're so pretty, and younger than the rest of us. Ms. Kit was smart to dress you as a cute baby, babies are always the first ones to get adopted.

Instinctively, Watt blushed from the compliment, revealing the real color of her blush, a much darker pink than the spots on her cheeks. No one asked why that happened, her "blushing" two different colors, and no one ever got an answer. She couldn't bare telling anyone her true story…

Watt is one of the many orphan girls waiting for adoption… or adulthood. Ms. Kit is the before mentioned robust Toad that cares for these girls. Watt really is thirteen, the second oldest of the orphans there, but says that she is a baby because, as Goomie mentioned, babies are the first to get adopted. The orphanage was originally in the mushroom kingdom, but burned down in a fire. So they moved to the Beanbean kingdom, the neighbor kingdom to the Mushroom kingdom. They had waited for their chance to return, and now it was time. Ms. Kit had purchased a bigger home for her growing girls.

The group of girls all left the bathroom and exited the airport. Watt looked at the beautiful scenery of her homeland, feeling the warmth of the afternoon sun and felt it telling her that, somehow, it said she'd find someone to love her. This is where she'd find happiness.

Oh, god that was terrifying, publishing this after sitting on it for a year. That's why Watt is 13 instead of 15… yeah… awesome math.

Please, god, rate and review! I had trouble publishing this story, I didn't know what the reaction would be.

Don't worry, Mario will be in it soon.


End file.
